


Whoa Boy

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sticky Sex, its a halter like a horse wears, minor pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has himself one fine looking stallion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa Boy

Drift waited, shifting his knees in anticipation. His denta clenched down on the bit in his mouth, a trail of drool streaming down his chin and dripping down on the floor by his hands. He looked down, his optics dimming as he watched more little droplets gather the longer the bit was lodged between denta.

            "Back up." He heard and a tug on his halter came. "Come on." Another tug and he moved backwards until a spike ran up between his aft. Continuing to press back until he could go no more, Drift gave a soft grunt before sliding his knees apart and angling his hips upward.

            Ratchet gave the reins to Drifts halter a light pull until his head leaned back a bit. Putting them  reins in one hand, he let his free hand fall to Drifts perfectly round aft. Stroking over the heated metal, he thumbed at some open seams. Some flexed upon his touch and he took the liberty to dig his servos in. Pulling and plucking at underlying wires, he played Drift like a finely tuned instrument. Working off his groaning and panting, he kept pulling and tugging until Drifts valve seemed a fresh flow of lubricants onto the underside of Ratchets spike.

            Slowly, Ratchet rocked his hips to allow his spike so slide up and down through Drifts valve lips. The lewd _squelch_ noise spread the devils grin across his faceplate. Pressing his spike down with his own thumb, he watched the head pressing and vanish into Drifts tight heat.

            A soft grunt escaped his pet and he gave the reins a pull until Drifts drooping head jerked upright. All the while, Ratchet never took his optics off Drifts fluttering valve lips. The light sheen of lubricates gave the white plating a rather silky soft look.

            Unable to help himself, Ratchet sank his thumb into the valve and have the lining a light tug. Drifts head jerked back, a loud exhale escaping him that increased the amount of drool flowing out of his mouth.

            "You like that?" Digging his thumb in a little more, he pulled the valve open and seated a little more of his spike into him. Stopping half way in, he pulled Drifts head back and yanks the left rein so Drifts head turns enough for Ratchet to see one of his optics, half open and glossy. "You want me to frag you?" Drift whines in response, his denta sinking into the bit again and he gives a tug back on the lead. Though half open, Drifts optic brightened and he gave a feeble nod before Ratchet let the lead slip through his hand enough to let Drift put his head forwards once more.

            "Mhm~" Vents sputtering, Drift angled his hips upward as Ratchet slid his spike out then pushed back in. He only have three slow thrusts before yanking the lead and railing into Drifts hips. Drifts head leaned back and his neck strained the more Ratchet yanked for him to stay up.

            His servos curled on the floor and he squeezed his optics shut, loud cries escaping him through his clenched denta.

            Valve clenching and biting down on Ratchet, he sucked him in further and further until their hips collided hard enough to draw sparks. Lubricants spackled the floor with each hard push in, and Drift tried to pull back on the reins.

            "Come on Drift! Come on!" Ratchet snaps as he tugs the leads again. As Drifts head snaps back, his hands leave the floor slowly and he rears. His back arches, but Ratchet keeps going.

            He stops Drift before he can sit up all the way, leaving him stuck mid way for a few thrusts before releasing the lead and letting him fall back onto his hands and knees. He is panting hard into the floor, saliva pooling between his hands now from being unable to close his mouth.

            Squeezing his optics shut, he sucks in a sharp intake as an overload slams into him. The heat in his tank swells and flexes. Rattling his frame, his optics roll back and he tries to put his face to the floor but Ratchet keeps the lead tight and forces him to stay up.

            The tight coiling grip of Drifts valve was to die for. Boiling hot and slick with lubricants, Ratchet rides out Drifts waves of overload before he feels it creeping into his own groin.

            Spike throbbing, he jets a thick sticky stream of transfluid into Drifts biting valve. Filling the space quickly, Ratchet pushes his hips flush against Drifts until he hears a loud whine from the bot below him.

            "H-huh..." Letting the lead fall slack in his hand, Ratchet watches as Drifts head drops and his arms buckle. Aft still in the air, Ratchet stayed tight against his little pet before leaning over him and plating loving little kisses all along his shoulder blades.

            Kissing the hot finials, Ratchet nuzzles the side of Drifts audio and listens to him pant for a while, a rather delightful sound that he could listen to all night if he could. The soft inhale leading up to the hard exhale that caushed Drifts frame to shiver now and again, just perfect.

            "Stay put, don't take the bit out...and keep your aft up. You can keep your head down all you want." Still leaning over Drift, Ratchet ties off the leads to the headboard before pulling his spike free from the steaming valve. "Stay." He repeats and hops off the berth.

            Quickly getting himself some energon, he pulls up a chair and sits down in it with a soft content grunt. Giving a nod, he hips his energon and looks at Drifts aft.    

            His transfluid bubbles and seeps out from between the reddened valve lips, dripping down onto the crinkled sheets between Drifts knees. A thick glob pushed out and dropped onto the berth and Drift let out a loud huff in response to it.

            His cheeks burned, knowing Ratchet was watching his work. Pressing his forehead to the sheets, Drift sighed and just enjoyed the lovely afterglow radiating through him.

            "Looking good kid." Ratchet laughed as he held up his energon glass in a cheers motion. "Lookin real good."


End file.
